Four days and three nights
by KarmasTarget
Summary: Title changed from "You belong with me." Summary inside. Gary must travel to Pewter City with a girl. Can't be that bad right? If only she wasn't the love of his life. If only she wasn't Misty Waterflower. And especially if only her boyfriend wasn't Ash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat but the plot.**

**Quick Author's Note: **

**Summary: Gary Oak has to travel from Pallet Town to Pewter City with a girl. What could be so bad about that? One. She can turn his world upside down in a good and bad way. Two. It's going to just be them two alone. Three. He still secretly loves her. And Four. Her name is Misty Waterflower and her boyfriend is Ash Ketchum. **

**

* * *

**

**Day 1: Pallet Town: Morning**

"_"_

"_Hahahahaha."_

"_That wasn't funny at all, Gary Oak!"_

"_Oh right, my poor Caterpie, are you alright?"_

"_Still not funny!"_

"_I'm sorry, babe, couldn't help myself."_

"_Hmph."_

"_Hm... I wonder how, I, Gary Oak, the bravest, smartest, more awesomeness guy in the world can make it up to little Miss Waterflower. Hmm… this seems kinda hard…"_

"_Pft…so much for smarr…"_

"…_."_

"_You were saying?"_

"_Hmph. Sometimes I wonder if you kissing me is because you actually like me or if it's just an excuse to shut me up."_

"_Would you still love me if I said it was the second option?"_

"…_."_

"_What's wrong? Misty? … I'm sorry…I was only joking around…What's with that face?"_

"_You're hopeless sometimes but I still l…"_

_

* * *

_

"Gary…Garrrry… time to wake up. Your beauty sleep is over. Gramps needs your help with something." May Oak nudges a sleepy Gary awake then poking him in the cheek.

"Whaa ? Huh?' Gary wakes up drowsily. '_It was just a dream.'_

"Geez, princess. Rough night much?" laughed May.

"Ha ha ha. Just a bit actually. What does Gramps want?" Gary asked sitting up.

"Well two things actually. One, we need to clean up the house. We're throwing Ash a goodbye party. Two, Gramps needs you to deliver some package for him to Pewter City. So don't do anything stupid tonight because you're waking up early tomorrow by yourself. We don't want a repeat of how you screwed up last night because you were so drunk you over slept. Then you took longer than you were supposed to." May lectured.

"That was just one time! Why won't you let me live that down! Wait, goodbye party for Ashy-boy?" Gary asked.

"Oh, yea. He's leaving for some new continent tomorrow morning or afternoon. Whatever time he wakes up. Man, you two are the same when it comes to sleeping. Oh, another thing, I call the kitchen, you can clean the living room, little bro." With that said, May left Gary's room.

Gary got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed for the day. He placed on a white t-shirt over his black tank top and gym shorts. '_Another day. Hm wonder what type of package gramps wants me to deliver." _

As Gary made his way downstairs, he heard laughing. Walking into the kitchen was Professor Samuel Oak, aka Gramps, Delia Ketchum, and May.

"Morning Gary." All three said.

"Morning Gramps, Ms. Ketchum….May"

"You hungry, Gary?" Samuel asked.

"I could cook you something to eat if you are." Delia asked.

"Oh, yes please."

"Hn. Gary, how about you wait a bit longer? It'll be lunchtime in an hour." May asked.

"Yea. Sure. I'll get started cleaning then."

Gary made his way to the living room. There were magazines all over the table. Dust was "everywhere". Jackets left on chairs. Gary turned on the radio before starting to clean.

* * *

**Afternoon**

Songs and commercials passed by unnoticed as he dazed off while organizing the magazines. After finishing the living room, he was brought back to reality. The song caught his attention. It was "My Boo" by Usher and Alicia Keys.

"**There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you will always be my boo**

Memories after memories flew through his mind. He smiled after every one of them.

**See, I don't know about y'all  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know about y'all  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock"  
**

Gary couldn't help but start singing along.

**"Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl, I was there and you were my baby**

**It started when we were younger  
You were mine, my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But it's still in your eyes, my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright, my boo  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo"**

Gary paused to catch his breath. He was sitting down on the couch now with his eyes closed. He listened to Alicia's part but it was overpowered by another voice.

"**I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine, my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like, my boo  
And you can see it no matter  
How I try to hide, my boo  
And even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo"  
**

Gary opened his eyes to see Misty Waterflower standing in front of him. They were separated by the coffee table. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her chest had filled out. Not too big but not small either. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap with white outlining, blue shorts and white socks. He was nearly mesmerized by her legs but looked back up to meet her eyes. Green met Blue.

**"Yes, I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes, I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby"**

Not wanting to ruin the moment, he continued to stare into her eyes as he continued the song.

"**It started when we were younger you were mine, my boo  
Now another brother's taken over but it's still in your eyes, my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright, my boo  
I know we haven't seen each other in a while  
But you will always be my boo  
**

Misty took over. She moved over and grabbed his hands forcing him to stand. They readjusted themselves so that they had some space. Still holding his hand, Misty started to sing.

**"I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine, my boo  
And when I see from time to time I still feel like, my boo  
And you can see it no matter how I try to hide, my boo  
And even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo"**

Letting go of her hands, Gary snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

**"Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, my boo"**

Misty's hands found their way to his face.

**"My oh, my oh, my oh, my oh, my boo" **she continued.**  
**

Gary took over.

**"It started when we were younger you were mine, my boo  
Now another brother's taken over but it's still in your eyes, my boo  
Even though we use to argue it's alright, my boo  
I know we haven't seen each other in a while  
But you will always be my boo"  
**

Now they were singing together. He was trying so hard not to kiss her.

**"I don't know bout y'all, but I know about us and  
It's the only way we know how to rock  
I don't know bout y'all, but I know about us and  
It's the only way we know how to rock"  
**

Gary finished the song.

**"It started when we were younger, my boo  
Now another brother's taken over"**

They both stayed like that breathing heavily until Gary was the first to speak.

"Wow. That was amazing."

"Yea that was. I missed you, Gary." Their foreheads touched and she nuzzled her nose with his.

"I missed you too, Misty." They both stared at each other.

"I really hate to kill this moment, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

They slowly pulled apart. Misty's hands reached to the opposite elbows. Gary stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I came early to help set up for Ash's goodbye party." Gary looked away. He had to. He couldn't look at her. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised. Obviously she was here for Ash and not him. It still hurt though.

"So how is Ashy-boy anyways?"

"Last time, I talked to him, he was good.

"Ohh, I see."

"Yea.."

"Are you going with him to that new continent?"

"Actually, no, I'm returning back to Cerulean City. I'm going to take my sisters' place back as Gym Leader. I haven't told Ash yet though."

"Ohh that's good. I mean. Uh. I see." There was an awkward silence between the both.

Clearing her throat, Misty ended the awkward silence, "There's lunch in the kitchen if you're hungry. Professor Oak, Ms. Ketchum, and your sister went out for a bit. They were going to come get you but I told them I would do it. When I saw you singing, I couldn't help but join in."

"Haha…" Gary laughed his infamous laugh. "Well, I'm still glad you joined in. Hmm..so since we have the house to ourselves…" He put his hands on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "I'll race you to the kitchen. Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute and owes the other an ice cream cone." Gary sprinted off leaving Misty alone in the living room.

"HEYY! YOU CHEATER GET BACK HERE!" Gary heard as he made it to the kitchen. Realizing he had some time, he decided to hide and wait for his prey.

"Alright cheater, where are you?"

Gary waited for his chance and then he attacked! He grabbed her from behind by the waist. He heard her squeal but that didn't stop him. He proceeded to start tickling her. They were both laughing, him, out of entertainment, and her, against her will.

"Okay.. s-ss-stop…you w-win.." Misty barely managed to say.

Gary chuckled before grabbing plates from the cupboard. After Misty calmed down, she proceeded to grab the silverware. They swapped one plate for one fork. Both then grabbed at the food sitting on the counter. Settling down at the table they ate their lunch. They shared stories of their latest adventures. After, they started to decorate around the place.

* * *

**Nighttime**

May returned first telling them that Professor Oak and Ms. Ketchum had taken Ash out to keep him distracted. While Gary and Misty finished setting up around the house, May had started cooking in the kitchen. One by one, visitors started showing. Before they knew it, nightfall came around. That meant "Party time!"

"Hold on, I'm going to go change. You should change too, Gary."

Gary went to his room where he looked for an outfit to wear. He grabbed his nice blue jeans, put on a new white t-shirt and a black collar dress shirt. He reached for his yin-yang necklace and stuck it on. He grabbed on some white socks too. As he made his way out of the room he was stunned to see Misty.

She had changed into a dress that made her look stunning in his eyes.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

They made their way downstairs toward the party guests.

"Alright guys, everyone settle in your places. Gramps said, when they come, he'll say, "Ash, before you leave tomorrow, make sure you say good bye to your pokemon and all of us." May said.

"Hey May, are we sure this is enough food? This is Ash, we're talking about." Tracy asked.

"Don't worry, Tracy. Brock and I made extra in the kitchen, just in case." May replied.

"Sister dear, clearly, you haven't seen how big Ash's appetite is." Gary joined in.

The room laughed.

"Mr. Mime. Mime. Mime Mime." Mr. Mime came out with his hands up.

Noise could be heard from the outside.

"Quick! Cut the lights, they must be back."

Everyone stayed quiet as they heard keys dangling and a door being jiggled.

Having had limited hiding spots due to the amount of people, Gary hid with Misty behind a couch. They could feel the warmth of the other's body. Gary was enjoying the moment of silence with her until Ash's voice brought him back to reality.

"Professor, I think there's something wrong. I just saw the lights in the house turn off. Didn't you say Gary and May were out?"

"SURPRISEEE!" shouted the people in the room.

"Geeez Ashy boy, if only I had a camera to get a shot of your face right now." Laughed Gary.

"Hey Garyy! Wow, it's been so long. Hi everyone! Thanks for being here." Ash was greeted by everyone.

May turned on the music. The playlist started with Black Eye Peas, Let's Get This Party Started.

Misty had left to go greet Ash. Gary found himself alone. He frowned. He shouldn't be the one standing alone by a punch bowl drinking punch and nibbling on food. He then asked a girl to come dance with him.

Lost in the crowd of people, they managed to find a spot to dance. Gary found they had picked a spot not far from Misty and Ash. Gary frowned at what he saw. Ash was dancing close with Misty and was whispering in her ear. Misty had her back to him so he couldn't see her face. When Taylor Swift's, Today Was a Fairytale, ended, Gary ended the dance with whoever he was dancing with. He then walked over in hopes of getting a dance with Misty. Lucky for him, it seemed Ash was about done dancing.

"Hey Ashy-boy, mind if I cut in?"

"Uh, sure. I'll talk to you later, Misty." Ash kissed her on the left cheek then left.

The moment Misty was placed in his arms, the world around him had stopped. The crowds of people around them suddenly vanished. It became just them two and the slow song.

"Gary..." she breathed.

"Shh…Misty…Please let me just have this dance with me. Tonight, just be mine…and tomorrow you can go back to being his. I know you aren't property or some type of trophy but please. Let it just be you and me tonight.

"I…"

"Ok, I exaggerated it a little too far. Maybe just this dance, please Misty? I'd love if you stayed the night with me but I know that's asking too much. So just this one dance is all I ask. Nothing else. Please?" Gary pleaded.

"Alright, Gary Oak, lead the way."

"Thank you." He smiled.

The next song to play was "You and Me" by Lifehouse.

Gary put one hand around Misty's waist and the other he held her hand with. She placed her hand on his shoulder. They looked at each other and danced.

"**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"**

**"One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"**

Misty moved her head so that it was leaning against his shoulder.

**"There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right"  
**

Gary leaned his head onto Misty's head and quietly sang into her.

**"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive"**

The song ended meaning they had to separate. Gary kissed Misty's right cheek close to her mouth and let it linger a bit before pulling apart.

"Thank you Misty for the dance." Gary took off within the crowd. He couldn't stand it. If his younger self could've seen him now, he'd call himself pathetic.

* * *

He walked outside to grab fresh air. Looking up at the stars, he was lost in old memories.

_Look Gary, do you see it? That star up there? Look how shiny it is." A younger Misty pointed at the sky._

_Gary and Misty were laying on a blanket out on a hill. They were pointing out at stars in the sky and talking. _

"_Yea, hey, look over there." A younger Gary pointed. "If you somewhat connect the dots and use your imagination, it looks like it says G + M forever." _

"_Hahahaha. Is that what you use on all the other ladies you sneak in after me? Misty asked laughing._

"_Nope, because there's no one else I want but you. You're the only one I see. Well, I take that back , actually, you aren't the only one I see." Misty frowned._

"_As much as I wish it to only be you and I, I can't help but see your Psyduck too." Gary started laughing._

_Misty smirked. "Oh really now? Here I thought I'd have to fight off some blonde bimbo for you. But Psyduck? Oh man, I couldn't handle the competition. I guess Psyduck wins. He can pick you up first thing tomorrow. Oh wait, you have to be the knight in shining armor. So I'll give you his pokeball tomorrow." Misty laughed._

"_Wow, you got me. Oh no. What do I do? Misty, oh please please please take me back. You know you couldn't resist a day without me." Gary put on my puppy eye look._

_Misty laughed again. "Only, cause you're just so cute." She pinched his cheeks._

"_Tickle WAR!" Gary and Misty wrestled a bit while laughing and struggling to get the best of the other._

_It ended with Misty straddling Gary. Both calming down, they looked at each other. Before they knew it, they were both leaning in._

_

* * *

_

"Gary? What are you doing out there?" Samuel Oak asked.

"Oh, hey gramps, I was just doing some thinking."

"Hn. Why don't you come inside? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure."

Gary followed his gramps into the house. They made their way into the kitchen. It was just them there.

"Stay here for a second while I go grab something."

Gary was left by himself. He sat at the chair and waited. His ears perked when he heard Ash and Misty's voice.

He tried to listen better but was interrupted by Professor Oak.

"Gary, could you please deliver this to Pewter City for me? I need you to give this to Dr. Greg at the museum. He'll know what to do with it. Please get it there as soon as possible but safely. Nothing reckless please."

"Oh come on Gramps. It was just one time. I'm not even like that anymore."

"We can't take that risk Gary."

"Sorry to interrupt Samuel, but Ash and I are leaving now." Delia spoke up.

Ash gave Professor Oak and Gary a hug goodbye. Ash and Gary shook hands after saying their goodbyes.

Gary noticed something different about Ash. His hand was somewhat shaky and his hat was facing downward covering his eyes. '_Did something happen?'_

Party guests started leaving one by one after Ash had left. Gary and Professor Oak were standing at the door saying goodbye to everyone. Gary wondered what happened to Misty.

"Professor, would it be alright with you if I stayed the night here? I'm leaving tomorrow morning for Cerulean City and I thought I'd get some shut eye first. "

"Of course, you're welcome anytime. Misty. Wait to Cerulean City you say?"

"Yes professor."

"I have an idea. Why don't you and Gary go together? He's going to Pewter City tomorrow. You two could travel together. Well at least most of it. Then you won't be completely alone. How about it, you two?"

"I'm alright with it if Gary is."

"Uh…ya sure. Sounds like a plan."

"Good good. Well, Misty, you can take the spare room like the good old days if that's alright with you."

"That's fine. Thank you professor."

"Well then, I'll see you two in the morning. Good night."

Gary and Misty walked upstairs toward their bedrooms in silence.

"Well, good night Gary."

"Night Misty."

'_What did I just get myself into! Four days alone with Misty. I barely survived tonight. I wonder what's going through her mind right now.'_

Gary sighed before getting ready for bed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tune in next time for their adventure to Pewter City.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick A/N: Hey, I changed the title for the story. Though I'm sure you already figured that. **

**

* * *

**

"Remember Gary. You want to ask for Dr. Stone Greg. If they talk to you, tell them you need to speak to him personally. You must hand it to him personally. If it gets handed over to someone else, then he may never receive it."

"What's so important about it Gramps?"

"I can't tell you that until after Dr. Greg takes a look at it. Excuse me for a second while I finish wrapping it just in case." Professor Oak scurried away.

"Morning Gary." Misty walked into the kitchen rubbing one eye.

"Morning Misty. Wanna head out after breakfast or lunch?"

"Uh. How about we head about after breakfast? Do you still need to pack or anything?"

"Nope. I finished packing this morning. You?"

"I packed last night."

"I see. What pokemon are you bringing with you?"

"I only have Gyarados on me. The rest are at the gym with my sisters."

"Oh, I'll be taking Arcanine, Blastoise, and Eevee. Just to Pewter City and back shouldn't be that hard."

"Well, if we need to, we could just use the PC-box in the Pokemon Center before we leave again."

"Here, Gary, be careful with this. Good morning Misty."

"Morning Professor."

After eating breakfast, Gary and Misty set out for Viridian City. They decided to start their trip on walk. Gary took a quick shower and changed his clothes. He put on his purple shirt over his white wifebeater and put on some blue denim jeans. He grabbed his pokebelt and his backpack. He made sure there was some extra clothes in his packet and the town map was still here. He placed some money into his wallet and slipped it into his pocket. With one look at his room, he was ready to go. Walking downstairs he noticed his Gramps was talking with Misty.

Misty was wearing a yellow shirt that barely covered her stomach, not that he was complaining. She had blue short shorts on. She was wearing those red suspenders over the yellow shirt. Her hair was in a side ponytail. Her bag was on her back already.

"There you are, Gary. Here is the package. Remember what I told you."

"Yes, Gramps." Gary said after putting his boots on. He then put the small package into his backpack.

"Alright then. Have a safe trip Misty. Gary, I'll see you on your return home."

"What? No safe trip for me?"

"Come on, Gary." Misty grabbed on to his arm and pulled him out the door.

Misty let go of Gary's arm after they had past most of the houses. It was a silent walk between the two.

"So…we should be in Viridian City before tonight. Hopefully sooner if we keep on track and don't stop too many times." Misty said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that sounds good. It's only eleven thirty right now. How about one or two ish, we stop wherever we are for a lunch break?"

"Alright."

They continued on the trail with silence once again.

"Hey, look over there! It's a bunch of baby Pidgeys. Look Misty, that one on the ground must have fell." Gary pointed out. Trees were scattered on the side of route one. One tree had a nest of three Pidgeys. Below had a slightly bigger but still a baby Pidgey. It was sitting on the grass just watching.

"Gary, I don't think you should get any closer." Misty said over Gary's shoulder.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. Hello little guy." Gary took a step forward crouching down.

Misty frowned. "I don't see this ending well."

"Gary! I'm going to stand back here!" Misty yelled a little farther from the tree. She stood to the opposite end of the trail on the other side of Gary.

Gary managed to get close enough to the Pidgey. He picked up the baby bird.

"Look Misty. Isn't he adorable? I would catch him but then I wouldn't have the time to train him." Gary said holding the Pidgey in his hands. The Pidgey turned his head a little bit staring into Gary's eyes.

To Misty's horror, a Pidgeot had just landed on the branch where the nest was.

"It wouldn't be a Pidgeotto…it would be a Pidgeot…" Misty muttered to herself.

The Pidgeot seemed to have noticed the missing Pidgey and started scanning. That when Gary was spotted holding the Pidgey in his hand. However, Gary's back was turned to the tree. He was facing Misty's direction. If only he had looked up to see Misty's face…he would have seen the angry Pidgeot.

"Gary…I think you should slowly turn around…" That's when Gary looked up. That's when he noticed her face. That's when he slowly turned around. That's when he came face to face with the Pidgeot.

"Uhhh…" Gary looked up into Pidgeot's eyes.

"Sorry little guy…but I think our time is up…" Gary slowly placed the Pidgey down toward the tree not losing eye contact with the Pidgeot. The corner of his eye he noticed two Pidgeotto appeared.

"Misty?"

"Gary?"

"I don't think battling would be good but I don't see running as a good option either…"

"I told you this wasn't going to end well…"

"What should we do?"

"I think the faster we get out the better."

"You just said running would be a bad idea!"

"Uhhh…I got an idea." Gary slowly reached for a pokeball on his belt.

"I don't think… catching all of them is going to help us!" Misty about to yell lowered her voice.

"Arcanine go!" The canine like Pokemon came out of his pokeball. Shaking his cream colored mane, he growled. Gary hopped onto him and helped pull Misty on. He called Arcanine to start running. Misty grabbed onto Gary by latching her arms around his waist.

The Pidgeot and Pidgeottos were started by the sudden movement. The two Pidgeottos started to fly toward them. Arcanine picked up his speed moving faster. Misty peeked behind her.

"Gary…There's only one Pidgeotto behind us…"

"Uh…Misty…That's cause the other one is right in front of us!"

"If they attack, Arcanine, we'll have no choice but to attack back. Let's try to outrun them first."

"Careful Gary, don't throw us off course by too much."

"Hey, it'll be fine. You're with me. Nothing can go wrong."

"You're the reason we're in this situation right now!"

"Hey! Why are you complaining? Would you rather be walking?"

"I would rather not be hunted by angry Pidgeottos."

"Well! We can't just have everything our ways, can we?"

"You're right. We can't just have things our way." Misty said quietly.

Gary was taken aback by the sudden surrender. Both had gotten quiet.

They were no longer on the trail to Viridian City but were no longer being chased either. Gary told Arcanine to slow down for a bit.

"Can you still keep going boy?" Gary asked Arcanine. He nodded and barked.

"Alright then. Let's try to get back onto the trail to Viridian. Hopefully we aren't off too badly."

Arcanine barked again and continued at a normal pace.

Gary looked up into the sky. It must have been around three pm ish to him. Misty seemed rather quiet. He sighed.

"Hey…Misty…I'm…sorry…" He turned his head a bit. Misty had fallen asleep while holding on to him.

Gary chuckled a bit. It reminded him of an old memory. Smiling, he continued watching ahead. After awhile, he felt Misty shuffle. She let go of him, yawning and stretching.

"Morning sleeping beauty, have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, it was a nice nap. I'm sorry. Couldn't help but fall asleep. Did you want to switch? I can take over while you get some shut eye."

"Nah, it's alright."

"Do you know how far we still might have?"

"I think about another hour or two, we should be closer to Viridian." Gary looked up. "We'll probably be there around six to six thirty ish."

Misty reached into her bag and pulled out her music player.

"How about a little music to pass the time then?"

"Ha, I wonder what music you have. I bet they're all really old songs and out of date huh?" He laughed.

Misty gave him one earphone piece while she took the other.

Pressing play and putting it on shuffle, the song 100 Years by Five for Fighting came on.

"**I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live"**

"Good enough for you Oak?"

"Actually, yeah, it is. Hey, let's lip sync along with the songs taking turns."

"Sure. You start."

The next song was Drops of Jupitar by Train.

Gary closed his eyes and holds an imaginary microphone in his hand. Listening to the music and waiting for the lyrics to start he started to lip sync.

"**Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey**

**But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?**

**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself out there?**

**Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey**

**Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as  
Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man  
Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land**

**But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?**

**And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself out there**

**Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong?**

**Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance  
Five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had, and me?**

**But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?**

**But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?**

**And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself?**

**And did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day?  
And did you fall for a shooting star?  
Fall for a shooting star?  
And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there"**

Misty and Gary went through a bunch of her songs taking turns. Some of the songs, they actually sang along to. Some, they joined in together.

Misty had just finished the last bit of the song of "Over my Head" by The Fray.

Gary caught her attention.

"Hey Misty, look! We've made it to Viridian!"

By now, the sun was beginning to set. The lights were beginning to turn on.

"Come on, let's let Arcanine rest. I think we can walk now. Plus I want to window shop a little." Misty said.

"Alright then. Arcanine, stop here." Gary got down first. He then helped Misty down. Having been warmed up by Arcanine's fur, Misty wasn't used to the sudden breeze without the warmth. So she clung to Gary's shoulder, nuzzling her nose into his shoulder. Gary called back Arcanine into his Pokeball and put it back onto his belt.

As Misty and Gary started walking, one hand had let go of his arm to point at an object at the shop's window. At one point, her other hand that was around his arm had slid down to his hand. Their hands laced together, unaware to them both. They were distracted by their conversation and their surroundings.

"There's the Pokecenter. Let's get a room, clean up, and then grab some food for dinner." Gary said.

"Alright."

When they walked into the Pokecenter, they spotted Nurse Joy at the front desk.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy, but could we rent a room for the night?"

Nurse Joy looked up at them and then to her computer.

"It seems we only have one room left. It has one twin sized bed and a couch in it. There's a bathroom linked to your room. I'm sorry that's the only room available for the night. All the couple rooms are taken."

Misty and Gary looked at each other. That's when they noticed their hands. Both let go blushing. Gary then nodded and agreed to take the room.

Nurse Joy gave them a key to the room.

Gary and Misty walked to their room. The room wasn't that bad. Gary looked at the couch. It didn't seem that bad. Misty was first to take a shower while he stayed in the room. After having standing there for awhile, Gary decided to make his bed on the couch. He heard the bathroom door opening. Misty walked out with a towel in her hair and another wrapped around her body. Gary, couldn't help but stare, but not wanting to be caught he quickly turned his head.

Misty had caught the sudden movement but didn't say anything. She was holding the blowdryer in her hands and set it near an outlet.

"Your turn for a shower." She said putting a smile on her face.

Gary nodded and made his way into the bathroom. He grabbed some clothes from his backpack and headed inside closing the door behind him. He stared into the mirror. It was foggy from the steam. He wiped it off with his hand and looked at his reflection. It wasn't clear but it was enough. He ran his hand through his hair. Stripping his clothes off, he went to take a shower. Coming out, he wiped himself off. He put on his bottom attire until he noticed he forgotten to grab his shirt. He wiped his hair with the towel and placed it on his shoulder. He was aware that he had no reason to be shy about his body. Smiling to himself, he opened the door.

His smile dropped forming into an "o" shape. Her eyes were closed and listening to her ipod. So she didn't see or hear him standing there. She was dressed in a red long sleeve and blue jeans. Her hair was already dried and combed. It wasn't in her usual ponytail. She seemed to have decided that she would let it down instead of putting it up. In his eyes, she was breathtaking to look at.

He walked over to his backpack and grabbed a shirt to wear. He then smiled to the idea that popped into his mind. She was sitting on his "bed" for the night. She was unaware of his presence. He proceeded behind the couch and from behind. From behind her, he pounced. She was caught off guard but he managed to prevent them from both falling off. She was now under him. Her hands were on his chest. He was staring down at her.

"Gary Oak, are you crazy? You could've given me a heart attack!"

"Well, you were on MY territory."

"Excuse me but YOUR territory?"

"Yes carrothead, I claimed the couch first."

"What if I wanted the couch?"

"Too bad because I got to it first,"

"But you left to shower so I took over."

"This is the part where I take it back." He whispered into her ear. It sent a chill down her back causing her to arch up a little bit.

"You know? Anyone sane would be arguing for the bed, not the couch." She said raising her head and whispering back into his ear.

Their moment ended when both their stomachs made noises.

Gary and Misty started laughing. He got up still sitting on the couch. Misty still laying there put her legs on his.

"I guess its dinner time. Craving anything specific?"

"I'm with anything."

"Alright let's go exploring! Adventure time! Come on!" Gary said pulling her up.

He grabbed the room key, put it in his wallet, and put the wallet in his pocket.

They searched a bit and ended up eating at the first place they found. After, they bought ice cream cones and walked around the city.

Misty finished her ice cream first as they made it closer to the Pokecenter. She snuck a bite from Gary's ice cream.

"Hey that was my ice cream!" Gary pouted.

Misty stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

Gary had to resist all of his willpower to stop him from kissing her right now.

They continued to joke around and laugh until they made it back to their room.

After calming down, they decided to call it a night. They both got ready for bed after brushing their teeth.

Misty took the bed as Gary took the couch.

Gary stared at the ceiling before falling asleep.

_One day down. Three more to go._

_

* * *

_

**I'm supposed to say something about this story as I was writing but I forgot what it was. Hopefully I'll remember it later. **

**How do you think of the story so far? What do you think will happen next? Tell me in a review?**

**Oh wait, I remembered… the songs from this chapter were selected while I was listening to Pandora… xD**

**I don't know if it's the same for you guys, but the radio stations where I live at, tend to over play the new songs that come out. It makes old songs sound nice to listen to. Hehe.**

**Okie, until next time! **


End file.
